


A Tomato Called Pidge - The Reckoning

by BannedBloodOranges



Series: A Tomato Called Pidge [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Denial of Real Feelings, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post Nuka Word DLC, Slightly Semi Redeemed Raider Gage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: So, apparently, it did come back to bite them.Doesn't matter, because Gage can take it (literally)
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: A Tomato Called Pidge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Tomato Called Pidge - The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabenherz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabenherz/gifts).



> Cue a wearier sigh.
> 
> For Rabenherz, who deserves the worst for making me post this.
> 
> Leaf Green belongs to Rabenherz.
> 
> Non-profit fun only.

Well, kick his ass and call Gage a grandma, he didn't know he'll be here of all days doing this of all things. But as Leaf said, as he'd crawled out of the train station under the cover of darkness with the cocktail of shit left behind in Nuka World, there was a first time for everything.

Well, maybe not everything. This was a thing that nobody would ever predict could be a thing, as it didn't full under the umbrella of "everything" as it wasn't a thing, to begin with.

But it was the thing they'd decided to do in the backroom of a wrecked Red Rocket station with the ghastly green fizz of dead ferals stinking up the courtyard. And Gage had been so ready to lie his little Wanderer down and take his mind off the possible roving gangs of murderous raiders with their hit lists tattooed to their asses before Pidge had blinked open both eyes and stammered somethin' out.

So, yeah. A bit weird, but -

Gage could take it. Literally.

True, it had been a while. Last time he'd decked it up the kiester had been, give or take, about a decade ago. Hadn't been altogether pleasant, if memory served, as the guy was thick and drunk and tipped Gage onto his belly like a seasick brahmin. Might have been the last time Gage tried alcohol if he remembers. A beer on a Sunday, water and Nuka Cola on the weekdays. Waking up like a Cazador had just had his ass was a rough lesson in abstinence.

Still, quite a sight to see his Pidge pop his head up between his legs, little cheeks all risen with the flush. Pidge Tomato, as he'd come to call him, at times like these. How many times have they had been like this, and poor Pidge still whimperin' like a Vault Virgin.

Pidge wasn't whimpering at the second, but his hands clawed, closed into Gage’s thick thighs, raking up all the hair and scar tissue. Should have known his little Pidge liked it rough. But hey, a ball gag on the first round might be too much of an overstep.

Gage lit a cigarette and plumped out his impromptu pillow - a feral chewed Jangles the Moon Monkey - and gave Pidge a wink.

"C'mon, then," He said. "Show me the lights, baby. Make me see Captain Cosmos on his starship."

"Must you?" Pidge struggled the words out, face all prettied with his smile. Aw, damn it. "You keep talking like that, and I might -"

A pause. Gage could practically hear the screws turning in Pidge's head. A shame, as he was usually the gum that jammed those meddlesome gears so nicely. But hey, gotta wait his turn.

" - leave you here."

"Gotta start first, Pidge." Gage extended a sage hand, his smoke tapping free at the burning end of his cigarette. Leaf's left eye twitched. "This ain't rookie hour, sweetheart. You've gotta make me want somethin' before you start the whole edging shit."

He went to get up, slowly.

"You know, Pidge," He said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand to hide his smirk. "If you want a demonstration, I hear I'm a great teacher..."

Pidge must have had a rocket blaster shoved up his perfect ass, for Gage's leverage was swiped out from under him and Gage, winded, looked up at the very horizontal ceiling. Jesus, Pidge.

"No." Pidge was sat on his furred, flat belly, locking him down. The Lone Wanderer held up a smooth finger between Gage's eyes and wagged it back and forth. "I- I haven't given you permission."

"Oh fuck, Pidge." Gage's broad palms settled on Pidge's slim thighs, squeezing what little meat his baby had. He saw the kid shiver as he cackled, filthy. Aw, Jesus, Pidge. "Keep talkin' like that, and ye may force me to alter our situation."

"I-" Pidge reeled in his virgin shock a little slow, but he slipped on his pretty lips a poisonously coy grin. Fuck. Wasn't he supposed to be good karma or some shit like that? What good karma bastard smiled like that? "I remember a promise you made me, Mr Gage. And you know how I..."

He rocked him lightly, enough graze of friction to make Gage's zipper suddenly Vault Tech tight. Holy _shit._

Pidge fluttered his lashes with a tiny sniff.

"...honour my promises, right?"

"Yeah." Gage didn't recognise the sound he'd just managed to choke out. "I - uh - remember, sure."

"Good." Pidge patted his cheek, teasing his cheek with a kiss. "So lay back, and let me be a hero. Alright?"

Gage expected himself to laugh. But somehow, maybe it be the aftershock of ferals or Pidge's damn determination, he found himself somehow lacking the goddamn capacity.

They'd got so far that his trousers were hanging over Pidge's oversized rucksack. Normally, it would be Pidge who was bare and Gage keeping some part of his middle-aged ass proportionally dressed. Nobody wanted to see that shit, at least, but apparently, Pidge was into it.

Pidge kissed him, lightly, and Gage drew up his mitt to tangle it in Leaf's hair, running it wild from the plaits, and Pidge pushed himself back, and Gage felt the first testing pressure of -

Ah.

He wasn't gonna buck like a bighorner bitch but shit it had been a while. He hissed like a punched gas can and Pidge pulled away immediately. Ah, shit, no.

"C'mon, Pidge." He said, frustrated. "Use some of that so-called medicinal knowledge of yours. Lube me up and get me loose. Not that hard, right?"

"I know!" Pidge snapped. Gosh darn, he sounded like he was gonna cry. "Just give me a second."

Being on the other end of hearing the weird squirt of lube into a palm was interesting. Not sure if Gage wanted to repeat it, but he'd never thought the shuck and slurp of gel outta a bottle could make him wince.

There were the fingers again, slopped up all nice, and -

Fuck.

Medicine, huh?

"Ohhh, fuck." Gage rolled his head into Jangle's squashed face. The hard marble eyes scratched his neck and he wrung it out with a growl. "Ohhh, fuck yes."

"I -" Pidge had such pretty fingers. Pity where they were now, but hey, ol' Gage was feeling the benefit. "Is it okay?"

"Should have known." Gage panted, his naked feet skidding on the rotten tiles. "Should have known you'll be good at this, Pidge. Had plenty of practise on yourself, haven't ya?"

Pidge Tomato spluttered something under his breath and hooked his hands under Gage's thighs. Gage snickered and pushed out his chest, roiling all the muscles in his arms for effect. Two can play at that game, Pidge.

"C'mon, Pidge." He urged, spreading his legs. Might as well give Pidge the full show, especially as he was smearing precum all over his own belly. For effect, he'd add. "Fuck me. Fuck me good."

Pidge's fingers curled into his good spot and his laugh became a deep-throated moan, curling his back and pride off the floor. Talk about false equivalence, like David giving Goliath the fingering of the century, but what a sight. His Pidge, tackling the giants.

"You -" Leaf palmed his cock, doubtful. Such a conscientious kind, his Pidge. "You were supposed to beg."

"Don't sound so goddamn ungrateful," He grunted. "I am begging ya to fuck me. What do you want, a floorshow?"

"Already got one," replied Pidge, so undoubtedly _smug_ that Gage would have ridden his mouth to shut him up. Christ, he thought as he felt the slide of Leaf's cock inside him (still pathetically gentle). Have I been a bad influence or somethin'?

Any further thoughts were blowtorched by Pidge's insistent nudge against his prostate and he moaned, so loud that the rafters could have risen off the roof. Pidge squirmed and rolled his hips again, and Gage threw his head back to playfully bellow before Leaf's hand slapped down on his face and _oh god, yes._

"Quiet." Leaf's face was hard, set. He wore that same look when they were crouched in ruins ransacked by raiders, the glint of his lazuli eye visible through the scuffed duct-taped scope of his sniper rifle. Gage's grin drew up to his ears, and he pushed his tongue against the broad pad of Leaf's palm. "You're going to be quiet for me now, Mr Gage."

And then, Pidge arranged himself, secured a levelling hand on Gage's shoulder and began to fuck him.

Pidge's roll and shove shook Gage. The few sparks of pleasure he'd had before been lazy, comfortable, above adequate because of affection. But the creep of something hot, gathering in intensity, streaked blood up to his chest and face and it started to become real hard - funny, that - to keep quiet. Like, actual quiet, like trying not to wheedle noises through his mother lovin' teeth, to breath in without wheezing like a dozy blood bug.

Heavenly Christ, where had that pipsqueak got his sense of rhythm?

"Fuck." He spat between Leaf's insistent hand. All he could taste was gun oil, old paper, and maybe his own dick. Ah, goddamn. "Fuck, that feels - Fuck, Pidge -"

Pidge turned his hand over, and Gage went to snark, to sneer back some of his godforsaken pride, and -

Leaf thrust so hard up in him that Gage's cock gave an aching pulse and he felt Pidge, Leaf, Lone Fucking Wanderer splash inside him, wet and warm and weird, and then, Leaf kissed him, all gentle like, and Gage shuddered himself out between them, sliming up Leaf's rag armour and Gage's hard scoured stomach.

The spoil and sweet of Pidge withdrew, and the frail weight of his Lone Wanderer collapsed onto his chest. Exerted himself, poor hero. Not like Gage can blame him, though. He has that effect on people, right?

Right.

Leaf, dozy, pecked at his chin and neck, and Gage was silent and didn't quite know why. Like he didn't want to go just yet. Not that he was going soft or nothing, but it had been a long day for all of them, and -

He closed his arms around Pidge and rolled him on his back, cos it felt more natural that way.

"Hey." He whispered, feeling the kid shiver under him. Strange, really, him all naked like a molerat and Pidge still dressed, heavied by all the rag and harness he calls clothes. "Hey. You okay, Pidge?"

"Yeah." Pidge sniffed and butted his head against Gage's neck. Those eyes, bluer than the skies over Nuka World when the rains have come and gone and washed all the shit away. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Gage rubbed his back. "I'm good, Pidge."


End file.
